Ruby Eyes
by X'Dara
Summary: SAIFUU!! ^_^ Fujin remembers troubled times and Seifer comes to a decision. Might become mulitpart.


*Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (although I wish I did… they are coolio!) and I'm not making any profit. If anything, I'm free advertising, so don't sue me, PLEASE?  
  
  
Ruby Eyes  
  
  
*The ruby eyes gazed upon the waters and the reflections therein*  
  
Fujin sat on a chair looking out upon the moonlit waters. A breeze fluttered across the deck causing her hair to shift in its position. How ironic that Seifer's hair, had he been standing in the same spot, would not have moved an inch. The sun may heat the breeze, but the sun is too far away for the wind to even graze it. Ever since she had lost her eye, Fujin had been with Seifer and the Posse. She had been changed so much, and yet he remained the same… would that sun ever burn out?  
  
  
*The ruby eyes shifted their gaze to the stars above*  
  
Fujin slowly got up and began to walk through the sand toward the sea. Feeling the sand beneath her toes caused a memory to rise up through the mists in her mind.   
  
*The ruby eyes were hopeful and excited*  
  
She had been young and innocent then, a different person, a different place. There was laughing and playing. Two others we with her, one a young boy with red eyes and hair, the other had a… power. There was an aura about her that defied comprehension, no force could cause it to be that colorless, her eyes showed her great age and sadness, but her body made her young.  
  
*The ruby eyes were sightless… the vision blurred with tears*  
  
The bodies… they lay beside her, twisted and cracked. Only she was left in the happy trio there had been. The monster had gone, but had taken the lives of the others with it. Why had the sorceress not used her powers? Why had the fire died in the boy's eyes? Why had she not been strong enough to protect her companions, her family? It would never happen again.  
  
*The ruby eyes were keen and calculating*  
  
Toiling in under the sun, she worked to build her strength. Sweat streamed down her body, and the exhaustion was immense. She would not stop. She would be strong. She would never stop. She would have revenge on all that dared cross her. Most of all, no one would die because of her carelessness.  
  
*The ruby eyes were dull, one no longer worked*  
  
How could this be? She had trained, toiled, bleed, sweat, and cried. Yet, this monster had beaten her again. Was it that she was not worthy to live? Had the gods made their choice? Then so be it.  
  
*The ruby eyes caught full view of the sun*  
  
His hair was golden, his body taught and ready to spring. The claws from around her neck were gone, but she would not release her laugh again. Her song was forever gone from the world. She would sacrifice all for revenge. All but what she could not, for the sun could blind you.  
  
*The ruby eyes looked out at the ocean*  
  
The waves were still rolling in and out, the moon still reflected off the broken waters, but something was different. A single tear rolled down Fujin's cheek. No more. They would never come again, for Fujin would give up all feeling whatsoever. Her memories caused her to remember her promise to herself. No feeling, just revenge. "SEIFER."  
  
***  
  
*The ruby eyes gazed upon the waters and the reflections therein*  
  
Siefer woke up to Rajin's snoring. He glanced over to Fujin's half of the bed and saw it empty, again. Was it that she could not stand sleeping next to him? He hurt inside. Fujin was his friend, and yet he wanted more than that. Every time she got close and moved away without touching, he felt cheated. He was good enough for all the other girls, but the other girls weren't steadfast and powerful. They didn't emulate an impression of "don't mess with me". She was what he wanted, and the one time it really mattered, Seifer couldn't get the girl.  
  
*The ruby eyes shifted their gaze to the stars above*  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't care, he knew she did. However, it was a friendly care, not a loving care. Siefer got out bed and slipped his trench coat on over his pants. Going outside to get a breather seemed the correct thing to do at a time like this. He stepped out of the room and onto the deck, and froze.  
  
*The ruby eyes were hopeful and excited*  
  
She was not 30 feet from him, and yet a lifetime away. He would never, could never, have her, touch her, hold her. If there was just a way he could make her see that he wasn't as self-centered as he seemed to be. There was a person inside that no one knew. A leader must be a leader, not someone uncertain.  
  
*The ruby eyes were sightless… the vision blurred with tears*  
  
"Should I tell her?" Siefer mused. Having a tough guy persona didn't allow you much leeway in your actions. If she said no, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, but it would hurt to the core, and he would never be the same. It would be difficult, if not impossible to look her in the eye, because this wasn't the usual lust, or just like. He felt enveloped in this feeling, and didn't particularly want to get out.  
  
*The ruby eyes were keen and calculating*  
  
His mind was made up. Seifer began to walk toward the silhouetted figure in front of him. She was so beautiful, and the fact that she was wearing almost nothing didn't hurt. Her usual pants and jacket lay on the floor their room; the only things left covering her were a flimsy shirt and her black undergarments. Her colorless complexion and hair seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
  
*The ruby eyes were dull, one no longer worked*  
  
  
Walking closer, Seifer's heart began to beat more quickly. This was it. This was the final decision. Then, he paused. Fujin was tense, her body rigid. What was going on inside of her hidden mind? This was not the person he knew… and loved.  
  
*The ruby eyes caught full view of the sun*  
  
After that momentary pause Seifer continued on to the final destination. It would either be joyful, or heartbreaking. If it were the first, he would not be alone at night anymore. If the latter came true, Seifer would need alcohol, lots of alcohol, to keep him company from now on. However, this train of thought was not doing him well. With each step, he questioned his decision even more, and had serious thoughts about turning back.  
  
*The ruby eyes looked out at the ocean*  
  
"SEIFER." He almost jumped backwards. Deep in thought, Seifer had almost forgotten her built-in-radar for tracking down Seifers*.   
  
***  
  
Seifer put his arms around her, and felt her body tense up. Was she afraid of him? Then he turned her around and put his hand on her face, over the patch.   
  
"So beautiful." He murmured, and lifted up the patch. Fujin, not his Fuu, just Fujin, began to tremble, and he didn't know why. More than anytime, Seifer wished that he could do something to help her. There was so much hurt that she never let out, so much pain that lay hidden beneath the surface.  
  
Seifer slid his hands down to hers, brushing across her body as he did so, and she began to shiver. Gently taking them in her grasp, he led her hands to his back, and held them there. Then he let go of them and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. What was she thinking?  
  
***  
This must be a dream. Seifer came up to her and touched her face. Fujin froze; this had to be a dream, or some test she didn't know about. Should she get him with a left hook? Knee him in the groin?  
  
Seifer then lifted up her eye patch. This was more than even she had dared to dream. How could Seifer make these moves on her when he was the Posse leader? This was the tough guy who always did what was best for him and didn't care about others. Then he looked at her. It was as if he knew everything she had ever thought, or would think.   
  
Then, moving his hands down across her chest, Seifer almost made Fujin loose control and kiss him. This was… ecstasy, how could she even look at him again with this memory. Suddenly, she was touching his bare chest and back. Seifer was hugging her. With her head laid on his chest, Fujin didn't dare move, lest the dream be shattered.  
  
***  
  
Seifer then lifted up Fujin's face, and began to kiss her. First slowly, just barely touching each other, and then more urgently, pushing down on her and letting out his need. To his surprise, Fujin didn't pull away; she stayed and began to kiss him back. This was what he had needed. She did care.   
  
"Fuu…"  
  
"LOVE."  
  
This was enough for Seifer, and he went back to showing his love for HIS Fuu.  
  
  
The End (I can't resist)  
  
  
  
Oh me, Oh my, Oh sugar pie! I think I did decently for a first. Please tell me what you think, and remember, I'm not a professional; so don't kill me in the process! *:0)  



End file.
